


Godzilla, I Love You

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Bantering, Brother Feels, Bunker Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night in watching a Godzilla marathon. What could be better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Godzilla, I Love You

Dean descended the flight of stairs, the soles of his heavy working boots clanking rhythmically against the marble steps that led down to the bunker.

Sam smiled fondly into the book he was reading, secure in the knowledge that only his brother could make it seem like a herd of stomping buffaloes was entering the place.

He could feel Dean's glance raking over him. He huffed gently, he should be used to Dean's hyper mother-henning by now and his ingrained need to check continuously that his little brother was okay, even when Dean had only stepped out to replenish their grocery supplies.

Things on the hunting front had been quiet recently, Sam feared it was only the lull before the storm. Since when had they ever caught a break!  
But it had given the two of them some 'us' time and it had been enjoyable to just fool around as brothers again, for included in all the things Sam and Dean were to each other, 'best friends' was a component too.

Dean had found out that morning, surfing the channels that there was going to be a Godzilla marathon on TV the same night and he'd elbowed his long suffering little brother with childish glee.

: 

"Tonight's the night, Sammy," he exalted. " Godzilla, a couch and food, what better combination for a freaking wild night in."

Sam rolled his eyes. He could think of a million more interesting things to do, but as his social life had been reduced to minus zero, zero, zero, then even a night in front of a Godzilla marathon was doable.

Dean elbowed him again. " Come on, dude. It's gonna be epic," he grinned engagingly.

Sam unleashed his 'My thirty-five year old big brother is an idiot," smile and pursed his lips in fake disapproval, but he was on-board with Dean's plan. He was going to suck all the pleasure he could from this positive phase he and Dean were going through.

"Yeah okay, it's not as if I've got anything better to do," Sam eventually agreed.

"Sammy, you wound me deeply. What could be better than watching Godzilla with your big brother and stuffing our faces with popcorn and liquorice? " Dean replied, the twinkle in his eye belying the hurt expression on his face. "You can't imagine how many chicks would be queuing up to be in your place, nestled in next to the awesome Dean Winchester!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not a chick and I DON'T nestle in to you! If those women saw you at your worst, like I do, they wouldn't be so eager to cuddle up!" Sam bantered.

"Dude, you're making it your mission to insult me. I'm awesome from my head to my toes and in any circumstances. Then you DO nestle up, big guy," Dean smirked. "You regularly fall asleep just as the film gets to its high point and my shoulder gets cramps from having that heavy head of yours squashing down on it," Dean declared enjoying himself baiting his brother.

"That is so not true Dean," Sam denied, slightly peeved this time, for it was true he often fell asleep on the couch, only to awaken and find himself curled into his brother's side.

Dean of course dived right in. "Aw, it's okay, princess, no need to be embarrassed. No-one can resist me, not even gigantor little brothers," he quipped.

"Yeah, right, " Sam bitched back. "How about that sex-goddess of a waitress in Georgetown who brushed you off as if you were horse-shit and made a bee-line straight for me."

"Well, Sam, I'm such a great big brother that I pissed her off on purpose so she'd settle for you. Gotta look out for your sex life now and then too, man. It's all part of the job!" Dean leered, cocking his head.

"Dean! I don't need to be fed your cast-offs, " Sam huffed back. "The difference between us is that I don't encourage women to fawn over me like you do."

"Yeah I know. You gotta woo them with sonnets and flowers for a month before bedding them. Your loss, little brother, seeing we never stay long enough in one place for you to get the goodies!" Dean smirked.

"Shut up, Dean," Sam bitched. His brother had a smart answer for everything.  


: : 

Dean got up from the couch, knowing just when to stop before Sam went all terminator on him. Better to quit while ahead.

That night things panned out exactly as Dean anticipated. Sam had eaten his fill of TV food and slowly but surely his eyelids had fluttered closed and his head had slipped onto his big brother's shoulder.

Dean smiled to himself. Sam was his world, he embodied everything Dean needed to feel alive and fulfilled. 

Nothing and nobody made him feel as complete as Sam did, and if that was way off the scale as far as 'normal' was concerned, well he didn't give a damn, secure in the knowledge that it was the same for Sam, even if his little brother was given to bitch about everything, and continuously test the limits of their bond.

That was just his brother's way, but Dean wouldn't change a thing about Sam, not even the 'far too long for a hunter' mussed-up hair that was curently decorating his shoulder.

He clued back to the awesomeness of Godzilla and turned up the volume to compensate for the soft snores coming from his brother.

The End


End file.
